<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>give me your heart cuz i ain't gonna break it by CerinityKS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721116">give me your heart cuz i ain't gonna break it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/pseuds/CerinityKS'>CerinityKS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, M/M, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), scott mccall deserves nice things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/pseuds/CerinityKS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“She said it was a gift,” he continued.</p><p>Deaton glanced up in surprise. “A gift? Now that is interesting.”</p><p>“Why? What is this stuff?” Liam asked.</p><p>“A double-edged sword,” Deaton explained, then continued at their confused and, in Scott’s case, frustrated, expressions. “A gift is one way to describe it. This substance,” he swiped a finger through the powder coating Theo’s neck in demonstration, “is a type of hallucinogenic,” he explained. </p><p>“So Theo is hallucinating right now?” Malia asked as she wrinkled her nose, clearly not seeing what was so bad about that. </p><p>“In a sense,” Deaton agreed. “But it’s a very specific type of hallucination. See this substance is used to give the victim a glimpse of their soulmate.”</p><p>(or theo gets whammied, scott freaks out, get jealous, and somehow the only two who don't see whats happening are theo and scott.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott McCall &amp; Malia Tate, Scott McCall/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sceo Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>give me your heart cuz i ain't gonna break it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from eastside by benny blanco ft halsey &amp; khalid</p><p>I love me a soulmate!au so I knew I wanted to write something for day 3 of sceo week, but this isn't quite a traditional soulmate!au, tho I think it fits better with these two than any of the more traditional ones, at least in this setting. Also I'm like, 90% sure I won't be writing anything for tomorrow, but as always who the fucks knows, certainly not me. Instead I'm gonna try to work on the second half of my alpha/omega sceo fic and maybe work on the au fic I have planned for I think its day 5 or 6, plus I have 2 finals I still need to write cuz rl is a bitch. So in the meantime...</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“I’ll give you a gift…”</i>
</p><p>Theo came awake with a gasp, heart racing and panic thrumming through his veins. He looked around wildly, trying to find the source of his panic but found nothing. </p><p>“Hm, Theo? What’s wrong?”</p><p>Theo turned and saw a sleepy looking Scott blinking up at him. Theo’s brow furrowed, confused. Scott, what was he doing in bed with Scott? Scott yawned as he sat up and wrapped his arms lazily around Theo’s waist. “Babe?” he yawned again, a touch of real concern entering his voice. Theo shook his head, panic and confusion slowly subsiding as he remembered. </p><p>This was home, he lived with Scott, had been with him for two years. Things were good. He was safe.</p><p>“Um, nothing, bad dream,” he muttered as he collapsed back on the bed, taking Scott with him. Scott hummed and pressed a kiss to Theo’s shoulder. </p><p>“Want to talk about it?”</p><p>“No, don’t worry about it, go back to sleep,” Theo turned his head to bury his nose in Scott’s hair, inhaling the comforting scent of his alpha and lover. </p><p>“Well, we have to get up soon anyway,” Scott pointed out, and Theo turned to see that their alarm was, in fact, about to go off. He groaned and Scott laughed. “At least you have good timing?” </p><p>“Why do you have to have such early classes?” Theo complained. </p><p>“They were the only ones available!” Scott protested. Theo groaned and pushed him away causing Scott to laugh at him again. </p><p>“Next time sign up for classes earlier so you don’t get the shitty spots!” </p><p>Their alarm chose that moment to go off and Theo turned it off blindly as Scott climbed out of bed. Theo admired the sight of Scott’s naked form as he walked to their shared bathroom. Any other morning he’d go and join Scott and try to convince him to be late for class but he knew Scott had an important exam today he couldn’t be late for. </p><p>“What time do you get off work today?” Scott asked as he turned on the shower. </p><p>“1:30, I think. I’ll have to double check, why?”  </p><p>“I wanted to take you out tonight,” Scott replied, and Theo grinned. </p><p>“Aw, you gonna be sweet to me McCall?”  </p><p>“If you want me to be sweet you should join me here,” Scott teased as Theo heard him step into the shower. Theo groaned, cock twitching at the thought. </p><p>“I know you have that exam and if I join you you’re gonna be late,” Theo reminded him.  </p><p>“I can be fast.” Theo could just hear the pout in his voice though he knew the alpha would deny it. </p><p>“You said that last time.” </p><p>“Last time I wasn’t properly motivated.”</p><p>Theo licked his lips and thought about it. He really should say no, but if Scott was sure… He grinned and the sound of Scott’s happy laughter echoed through their apartment when he slipped into the shower with him.  </p><p>-</p><p>“What did you do to him?” Scot growled, muscles heaving as he strained against the magical bonds holding him down. Theo was sprawled in front of him, a thin sheen of blue powder coating him as he faintly twitched. His heart was slow and steady, almost like he was asleep, but Scott couldn’t forget the smell of panic and fear when he’d gone down.</p><p>The druid just ignored him and continued to do whatever it was she had been doing before. “I told you, I gave him a gift.”</p><p>“Why?” Scott snarled, something in him snapping and snarling wildly at the idea that she had hurt Theo.</p><p>“Don’t you worry your pretty little alpha head about it,” she patronized him. Scott growled again and she laughed. “Feisty! Don’t worry he’s not hurt, and he should wake up in a few hours. I’ll be long gone by then.”</p><p>“You better be,” Scott threatened, the wolf inside him had subsided a little at the reassurance that Theo would be fine but Scott was still pissed. He gazed at Theo again and resisted the urge to whine at the fact that he couldn’t get to him, couldn’t help him. </p><p>The druid gazed at him thoughtfully before she smirked. “Well, that is interesting.”</p><p>“What?” Scott snapped.</p><p>“Oh don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” she taunted. “Eventually, assuming you’re not as stupid as you look.” Scott snarled at her and she laughed again. “And on that note, my work here in Beacon Hills is over. Thank you for your hospitality, but I think I hear your pack coming and I would rather leave with all my limbs attached, so this is where I leave you.”</p><p>Scott could hear them coming now. He howled, hoping to guide them to him faster, and could hear Liam howl back in response as their footfalls picked up. The druid had disappeared in the meantime and Scott strained against his bonds once more as he gazed balefully at Theo’s still form.</p><p>“Scott!” </p><p>“Over here!” he called back, relieved when Liam, Malia, and Derek crashed into the room a moment later. “Help Theo!” he told them, and Derek immediately switched from heading towards Scott to Theo’s prone form. </p><p>Liam and Malia continued on to him, and it was a matter of moments for them to free him from the restraints. “Are you ok?” Malia asked as Scott struggled to his feet. </p><p>“I’m fine, but Theo-”</p><p>“I’ve got him,” Derek interrupted. He’d grabbed a blanket from somewhere and wrapped it around Theo to avoid touching the powder coating him.</p><p>“Is he gonna be okay?” Liam asked, eyes worried as they took in Theo’s still form.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Scott replied as he moved to stand next to Derek. He resisted the urge to touch him even though he wanted to. It hurt him to see Theo so still, not knowing what was wrong with him or how to help. He looked up and saw Derek staring at him, a knowing look in his eyes. Scott resisted the urge to turn away and hide from his friends knowing stare and instead met the gaze head on. Derek looked approving, making something tense inside him unclench a bit even as the sound of someone else headed their way broke through his concerned haze. </p><p>“Who else is coming?” he asked as Liam and Malia joined them.</p><p>“Mason,” Liam explained as he gazed at Theo. “We uh, might have left him behind when we heard you howl,” he looked sheepish at that. Scott laughed a little and a moment later Mason appeared, clearly out of breath.</p><p>“You… guys… suck,” he complained as he leant against the wall. His attention almost immediately caught on Theo and he straightened, eyes wide. “Wait, is that Theo?”</p><p>“Yeah, the druid did something to him,” Liam explained. They all heard the way Mason’s heart skipped a beat. </p><p>“Do you know what she did?” Scott narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“What, me? No, no, why would I-” Mason cut himself off as Scott gave him a hard look. “I mean, yeah, yeah uh, maybe,” his eyes flicked over Theo’s form again. “Did she say anything?”</p><p>“Just that it was a gift, and that he’d wake up in a few hours,” Scott explained, worry starting to claw at his insides again at how concerned Mason seemed. </p><p>“A gift, okay, that’s… a way to explain it,” Mason muttered.</p><p>“Mason, what’s wrong with him?” Scott growled. Mason’s heart skipped again, this time with fear, and it took Scott a moment to realize he was flashing his red eyes at the human. </p><p>“Scott,” Derek cautioned, and he took a deep breath. </p><p>“I’m sorry Mason,” he bit out, “I’m just…”</p><p>“Worried?” Mason supplied, a tense grin on his face. </p><p>“Yeah,” Scott breathed. </p><p>“It’s cool,” Mason brushed it off. “But we should probably take him to Deaton because I am so not equipped to deal with this,” he gestured. </p><p>Scott nodded. “Shouldn’t we try to go after the druid?” Malia asked.</p><p>“She’s long gone,” Scott sighed, suddenly drained. “She said she was leaving Beacon Hills, and right now, I’m more worried about Theo than her. If she lied we’ll deal with it later. For now, let’s get him to Deaton.”</p><p>Malia grumbled, clearly unhappy, but she didn’t outright protest which Scott was thankful for. He knew she still didn’t like Theo, but even she seemed a little concerned for the chimera once she got a good look at him.  </p><p>It took longer than Scott anticipated to climb back to the surface, he hadn’t realized that they’d gone so far into the tunnels. Then again when he and Theo had been tracking the druid they’d been more concerned with catching her than watching where they were going. Scott looked at Theo once more. The chimera was still so silent, but as Scott listened to his heartbeat it was strong and steady which was reassuring. </p><p>He just hoped whatever was going on in Theo’s head it wasn’t tormenting him. </p><p>-</p><p>Theo waited outside for Scott as he finished up his last class, enjoying the warmth of the sunny day. While he ran warmer than a regular human it was still less than a werewolf and he’d found that it was much easier for him to get cold than either, likely due to whatever the Dread Doctors had done to mess with his biology. The thought of them no longer brought about the string of fear it had even just a year ago thanks to the therapy Scott had forced him into getting when they got together. It had been hard to find a therapist that could deal with the supernatural but Deaton’s sister had managed to find one near Scott’s university for him to go to. </p><p>It had taken a while for Theo to come to terms with what had been done to him and what he’d then done to others in turn, but he was doing much better. The fact that he’d even voluntarily gone to therapy and that he was actively working to make amends with the people he’d hurt in Beacon Hills had even done wonders with his relationship with Malia and Stiles. While they still didn’t like him all that much they were much friendlier with him now than they used to be. Theo was even ready to tentatively say that he and Stiles were becoming actual friends but he knew the human would deny it until he was blue in the face if he heard that.</p><p>“There you are!” Scott’s voice broke him from his reverie and Theo opened his eyes to see Scott approaching him with a wide grin. Theo smiled back as he stood to meet him, Scott sweeping him into an immediate hug before he pulled back to press a heated kiss to his lips. “Mm, and you even brought me coffee,” he muttered as he caught sight of the coffee cups on the bench.</p><p>“Figured you’d be tired,” Theo returned as he slid an arm around Scott’s waist and pressed a kiss to his jaw. </p><p>“I am,” Scott admitted as he grabbed his coffee and took a long sip from it. “But I am feeling much better now.”</p><p>“Good,” Theo grabbed his own cup and they set off towards where his truck was waiting. “So, what’s the plan for tonight?” He asked as they separated to climb in. </p><p>“It’s a surprise,” Scott shot back.  </p><p>“You know I don’t like surprises,” Theo groaned as the truck started up. </p><p>“I know,” Scott soothed, “but I promise you’ll like this one.”</p><p>“As long as I don’t have to dress up,” Theo muttered.</p><p>“You don’t,” Scott promised as they started the drive back to their apartment. It was mostly silent on the ride back, both of them just content to be in the others presence. “Hey Theo?” Scott asked as they pulled into their parking spot outside the apartment.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Theo just grinned, a little flare of happiness running through him as it did every time Scott told him that. “Love you too,” he replied as he leaned over to press a kiss against Scott’s cheek.</p><p>-</p><p>“Oh my,” Deaton said as soon as he caught sight of Theo. </p><p>“Oh god it’s bad, isn’t it?” Liam said. Nothing good ever came when that was the first thing Deaton said when faced with a problem. </p><p>“Well it’s not ideal,” Deaton frowned as he gestured for Theo to be put down on the exam table. “Has anyone else touched him or the blue substance?” They all shook their heads as they gathered around. Scott resisted the urge to reach out and grab Theo’s hand and try to pull pain that he wasn’t even sure the chimera was experiencing. “That’s good, let’s keep it that was shall we?” Deaton snapped on a pair of gloved and carefully pulled back the lid of Theo’s left eye.</p><p>“How long has he been like this?”</p><p>“Um, an hour or so?” Scott answered. “Is he gonna be okay?”</p><p>“That depends,” Deaton answered and then refused to explain as he continued to examine his patient. “Mason, were you able to identify the substance?”</p><p>“I uh,” Mason looked a little surprised at being addressed. “I think so, but I didn’t want to assume.” Deaton gazed at him and then nodded. </p><p>“Always a wise choice. In this case, however, you likely assumed correctly, and it’s good that you brought him to me.”</p><p>“The druid said he’d wake in a few hours,” Scott added, not liking that he was being left out of the loop. </p><p>“He will,” Deaton agreed, “but after that is where our conundrum is.”</p><p>“What conundrum?” Scott demanded. Derek placed a hand on his shoulder and Scott forced himself to take a deep breath. He shot a thankful look his beta’s way and Derek nodded. “She said it was a gift,” he continued.</p><p>Deaton glanced up in surprise. “A gift? Now that is interesting.”</p><p>“Why? What is this stuff?” Liam asked.</p><p>“A double edged sword,” Deaton explained, then continued at their confused and, in Scott’s case, frustrated, expressions. “A gift is one way to describe it. This substance,” he swiped a finger through the powder coating Theo’s neck in demonstration, “is a type of hallucinogenic,” he explained. </p><p>“So Theo is hallucinating right now?” Malia asked as she wrinkled her nose, clearly not seeing what was so bad about that. </p><p>“In a sense,” Deaton agreed. “But it’s a very specific type of hallucination. See this substance is used to give the victim a glimpse of their soulmate.”</p><p>Everyone stared at him in surprise.</p><p>“I’m sorry, did you just say Theo is hallucinating his <i>soulmate</i>?” Liam asked, incredulous. </p><p>“I did, and he is,” Deaton nodded.</p><p>“So how is that a double edged sword?” Malia asked as she peered at Theo’s face. “He seems pretty peaceful to me.” </p><p>Scott’s stomach rolled at the thought of Theo dreaming about his soulmate and how happy he would be with them. Derek squeezed his shoulder and he glanced over to see an understanding look on his face. Scott just turned back to Deaton, not sure he was able to deal with this right now. </p><p>Deaton continued. “The double edged sword comes into play once the person awakens,” he wiped more of the substance away from Theo’s body carefully. “The hallucination of them being with their soulmate induces a complete sense of love, they are quite literally the happiest they can possibly be. They experience an ideal world, where everything is going right. And then they wake up to reality, and if their soulmate isn’t there, well,” Deaton looked over at Mason, who finished with a grimace. </p><p>“If their soulmate isn’t there or they’re unable to find them the person um… they enter such a deep depression that they all end up killing themselves,” Mason gazed mournfully at Theo. </p><p>Scott was sure his heart had stopped at the news and he looked at Deaton in horror. He could hear Liam cursing beside him and even Malia looked shocked and a little dismayed at the news, though he didn’t miss the way she edged just that much further from Theo and the substance still coating him.  </p><p>“What are the chances of Theo being able to find his soulmate?” Derek asked, probably the calmest of all of them.   </p><p>Mason and Deaton exchanged looks, and Scott felt bile in his throat. He knew that look. </p><p>“None of the cases I’ve read about were ever able to find their soulmate,” Mason whispered. “They all died.”</p><p>-</p><p>“Scott, come on, tell me where we’re going,” Theo laughed. </p><p>“Nope, you’ll see!” Scott called back. Their hands were clasped together as Scott guided him somewhere blindly, a dark strip of cloth covering his eyes as he tried not to stumble on the uneven ground.</p><p>“You know I could see through this if I wanted to, right?” Theo pointed out.</p><p>“I know,” he could hear the smile in Scott’s voice and he grinned back. Scott had dragged him into the truck a while ago and then given him the blindfold to wear with no explanation other than it was a surprise. Theo had put it on with great reluctance, but he was feeling a little excited now. He could smell the trees and dirt and he couldn’t hear another human heartbeat in range at all. He knew wherever they were they were outdoors and isolated, but nothing came to mind. </p><p>“Right… here!” They came to an abrupt stop and Scott laughed as Theo nearly toppled over in an effort to not run into Scott. “Whoa there, you can take the blindfold off now.” </p><p>Theo did and blinked around. It was dusk and they were surrounded by trees. He could hear a creek nearby and laid out a few feet away was-</p><p>“Is that a picnic?” he asked, surprised. </p><p>“Ah, yeah,” Scott rubbed nervously at the back of his neck. “I know it’s a little corny but I didn’t really want to take you to a restaurant for our anniversary, you know?” </p><p>“It’s our anniversary?” Theo stared at Scott in shock. How the hell had he forgotten that? He panicked a bit, he didn’t get Scott a gift!</p><p>“Yeah, I figured you forgot, you’ve been so busy lately, hey, hey, no, don’t worry, it’s okay,” Scott soothed when he saw Theo start to freak out. “I’m not upset,” he laughed.</p><p>“But I forgot our anniversary,” Theo most definitely didn’t whine. </p><p>“You’ll make it up to me,” Scott shrugged. </p><p>“How?” </p><p>“Well,” the nervous look was back and Theo frowned, confused, before his jaw dropped when Scott pulled out something that looked suspiciously like a ring box. </p><p>“I was hoping you’d want to marry me?” and then he dropped to one knee.</p><p>-</p><p>“It’s been hours!” Liam complained. </p><p>“It takes time,” Deaton soothed. </p><p>Scott didn’t move from his place beside Theo. It had in fact been hours. Shockingly, none of them had left, all of them apparently invested in Theo’s survival. Mason, Malia, and Liam were helping Deaton research and try to find possible ways to keep Theo alive once he woke. Scott had tried to help at first but his worry had kept him from concentrating and finally Deaton had suggested he go finish cleaning Theo off with Derek. </p><p>It wasn’t really a suggestion. </p><p>So Scott and Derek had cleaned the chimera off carefully, with Derek leaving at one point to go grab Theo another set of clothes to be changed into since his current ones were riddled with the hallucinogenic pollen. He’d left Scott to do that part, and Scott had been grateful. And now here he was hours later, watching and waiting for Theo to wake up. </p><p>“How long have you been in love with him?” Malia asked suddenly from behind him, voice quiet. </p><p>Scott jerked and glanced back at her with wide eyes. Malia just smirked at having surprised him before she walked over and leant on his chair. Scott swallowed and looked back at Theo. </p><p>“You’re not gonna yell at me?”</p><p>“Would it help?” </p><p>“I’m just surprised,” Scott reached out and gently traced the veins on the back of Theo’s hand. “You’re not exactly his biggest fan, and we, well,” Scott shrugged. </p><p>“We fucked for a while?” Scott made a face at that and Malia laughed. “If you’d asked me a year ago I probably would have reacted like you expected me to.”</p><p>“Loudly and badly?” Malia shrugged.</p><p>“Probably worse. But loathe as I am to admit,” she shot Theo a look, “the shittiest chimera has, somehow, changed. A little.” She relented and Scott grinned. Malia shot him a look and then sighed. “Honestly I’m not sure I’m ever gonna like him. I still don’t like how he manipulated me, <i>shot</i> me, and gave me up to my mother, but,” and here Malia shrugged. “I can see you like him. Somehow. I haven’t seen you look at anyone like that in, well, ever. And I don’t want to stand in the way of seeing you happy, even if it’s with <i>him</i>,” she shot a decidedly less pleasant look Theo’s way. </p><p>“That’s… surprisingly mature of you,” Scot blinked, still not quite sure he was really hearing this. </p><p>“Yeah, well, Derek helped,” Malia muttered. Scott bit back a grin, somehow unsurprised at that. “But if he fucks up and hurts you again I’m ripping his throat out,” Malia warned. “And you gotta let me threaten him when he wakes up and recovers from, well, this,” she waved. Scott laughed.</p><p>“Yeah, sure, I can accept that. But that’s even assuming he wants me like that. After all, he’s dreaming about his soulmate,” Scott couldn’t help but sound bitter at that, and Malia patted his back, a little harder than necessary.</p><p>“I’m not blind idiot, and Theo is definitely into you. Soulmate or no. And somehow I don’t think the soulmate thing is gonna be a problem.”</p><p>“Thanks,” he snorted, somehow not comforted and definitely confused by that last part. </p><p>“It’s what I’m here for.”</p><p>There was silence for a moment before a faint, “Do you think they’re done? I need to go to the bathroom,” came from inside Deaton’s office. Malia snorted and Scott shook his head. </p><p>“Yeah, we’re done Liam,” he called out. </p><p>“Oh thank god,” and then Liam was sprinting from the office to the bathroom. </p><p>“Did you guys hear all of that?” Scott asked as the other trailed out slowly. Mason exchanged a look with Derek and then nodded, looking very interested in the wall beside them. </p><p>“I’d say sorry, but,” Derek shrugged.</p><p>“Do you think he’s gonna wake up soon?” Scott asked Deaton. The druid made his way over and lifted one of Theo’s eyelids.</p><p>“Hm, soon, probably within the hour,” he conceded. </p><p>“Did you guys find anything?” Scott asked. No one met his gaze and Scott nodded, unsurprised. He sighed and reached out to lace his fingers through Theo’s limp ones. If everyone here already knew then there was no use trying to hide. </p><p>“I’m sure it’ll be okay,” Deaton soothed as Liam joined them once more. “I have the feeling we’ll be pleasantly surprised,” he continued as he stared at Theo and Scott with something akin to understanding in his eyes. Scott narrowed his eyes at him. </p><p>“The other druid said something similar.”</p><p>“Did she?” and then he refused to say anything more, like the frustrating emissary he was. Scott looked around but no one was meeting his eyes except Derek who looked a lot less concerned than he had earlier. </p><p>“You guys know something,” he accused. </p><p>“No, we don’t,” Mason immediately denied. Scott narrowed his eyes on him, immediately knowing Mason was the weak link. Mason squirmed and then Derek stepped in front of him. Scott could hear Mason’s faint ‘oh thank god,’ at that and narrowed his eyes at Derek who gazed back completely unbothered. </p><p>“Let’s just call it a hunch,” Derek said. Scott didn’t like that, but everyone else refused to say anything. Instead they all settled down and waited, research forgotten in the wake of Deaton’s announcement. </p><p>-</p><p>“Holy shit,” Theo breathed. </p><p>“That’s not an answer,” Scott grinned, but Theo could hear the nervous thumping of his heart. </p><p>“My answers obviously yes, idiot!” Theo flung himself at Scott, the two of them toppling over to the ground. Theo pressed their lips together desperately, trying to convey everything he felt at that exact moment so Scott wouldn’t doubt him. He couldn’t believe Scott proposed. </p><p>“Oh thank god,” Scott breathed and he pulled Theo closer. </p><p>“Like I was gonna say no,” Theo muttered as he pulled back. “You’re stuck with me now,” he grinned as he sat comfortably straddling Scott’s waist. </p><p>“I like the sound of that,” Scott grinned. He reached for the ring box, which had fallen when Theo tackled him, and opened it. He took one of the rings out, hands shaking a little and held it up. Theo gave him his hand and let him slide it on. Theo breathed out and stared at it, mesmerized. </p><p>He was engaged. </p><p>“Put mine on?” Scott asked. Theo slid his eyes back to Scott to see him watching him with a soft expression on his face. Theo nodded and accepted the box, hands just as shaky. He pulled out the identical ring and slowly slid it on Scott’s finger. </p><p>“God I love you,” he whispered, heart bursting from joy.</p><p>“I love you too,” Scott pulled him down into a soft kiss and Theo melted on top of him. He didn’t want to be anywhere other than right here. It was perfect.</p><p>-</p><p>It was hell, waiting in silence to for Theo to wake up. Scott was antsy, something itching uncomfortable under his skin that made it nearly impossible to sit still. </p><p>Then Theo groaned and they all snapped to attention. </p><p>“Theo?” Scott asked. He stood up quickly enough to tip his chair over as he gripped Theo’s hand tighter. “Theo can you hear me?” Theo’s breathing sped up, heart racing, and he started to shift around on the table. “That’s it Theo, come on, wake up,” Scott breathed. </p><p>“Try not to crowd him,” Deaton cautioned as the others circled around the table, “he’s liable to be confused when he wakes.” </p><p>“Come on Theo, you gotta wake up,” Liam muttered, standing opposite Scott. </p><p>Theo groaned again and then, slowly, his eyes blinked open. </p><p>“Theo,” Scott called, nervous. </p><p>Theo blinked slowly, eyes not really focusing, and then they slid over to Scott. “S-Scott?” he asked, voice hoarse. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s me buddy, you’re safe.”</p><p>“Whe-where are we?” Theo muttered, the dazed look still on his face. “The preserve, we were at the… at the preserve,” he trailed off, eyes starting to focus as he looked around. Scott’s breath caught as the implication in Theo’s words hit him. </p><p>“Theo, Theo were you dreaming about me?” he asked. He could hear the sound of his heart pounding in his head, drowning out everything else as he focused completely on Theo. He didn’t even see the looks everyone else exchanged, none of them looking surprised at this news. </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be?” Theo looked confused, still not sure what was happening. </p><p>A happy laugh bubbled its way out of Scott’s chest. “No reason, don’t worry about it. Everything is gonna be okay.” Theo had been hallucinating a life with Scott. He was Theo’s soulmate. </p><p>He looked around at everyone else then, a wide, beaming smile on his face. He didn’t think he’d ever felt this happy before, and the others looked happy for him, even Malia. Scott knew this didn’t mean they were guaranteed a happy ending, or that things would work out immediately. Theo still needed to be told what had happened and then the two of them would need to have a serious talk, one that he wouldn’t let Theo weasel his way out of as he knew the chimera would inevitably try to. Probably for some noble bullshit reason like Scott was too good for him or that it was a mistake. </p><p>But Theo had apparently seen what a life together was like and Scott was hoping it would help. He wanted that life, whatever Theo had seen. He wanted to try, and he hoped Theo wanted that too.</p><p>“We’re gonna be okay, I promise.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find <a href="https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/">me</a> and <a href="https://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/625575835545616384/give-me-your-heart-cuz-i-aint-gonna-break-it">this</a> over on tumblr, come say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>